Various networks, such as the Internet, allow users located in separate physical locations to engage in communication sessions, such as text-based chat, real-time audio, and video communications. A user of a communication network wishing to communicate using one of these methods may generally only be able to communicate with those other users who are connected to the Internet, for example, using the same type of communication network. A user wishing to engage in a communication session with one or more other users may send a communication, such as an e-mail, chat message, or other form of communication, to the one or more other users to determine if any of those users are available to engage in a communications session.